Stories on 4 May
by Ai YukiHime
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata,seorang siswi kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen, hidupnya berubah total sejak tanggal 4 Mei.


" **Stories** **on** **4** **May** "

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Rate** : **T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Pair** : **Sasuhina**

 **Warning** ! **Gajeness** , **typo** , **aneh** , **alur kecepatan, dan** **segala** **kejelekan** **lainya**.

Happy Reading Minna ! ^^

Musim semi membuat kota Jepang terlihat semakin indah, dengan bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran karena bulan sudah memasuki bulan Mei, dimana awal bulan April bunga sakura pertama kali bermekaran.

Di sebuah mansion berlambangkan kipas dengan warna merah putih terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang dan memakai yukata biru bercorak bunga sakura. Sedang menelusuri rumah yang baru ditempatinya selama 3 bulan ini, pandangan nya terhenti kala tangan sang wanita meraba sebuah kertas yang menempel di dinding yang terdapat banyak angka. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah angka 4 yang diberi tanda dengan spidol merah.

"4 Mei..."gumam sang wanita, dan seulas senyum tercipta dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

"a-ano."

"ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"a-ano."

"iya ada apa Hinata-chan?kau mau bicara apa?"

Semilir angin membelai rambut indigo panjang seorang gadis a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata-siswi kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen, saat ini sedang berada diatap Sekolah, bersama dengan pria berkulit tan dengan tiga garis di pipinya a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto dan pria berambut raven yang berada disampingnya-Uchiha Sasuke.

"ck..membuang-buang waktu, ayo dobe kita ke kelas." Ajak Sasuke.

"hey teme,nanti dulu Hinata-chan mau bicara sesuatu, iya kan? Ucap naruto.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Hinata, Sasuke pun menyeret paksa Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Baru beberapa langkah, kemeja bawah Naruto di tarik pelan oleh Hinata.

"a-ano..Na-naruto kun."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang tangan Hinata yang masih setia menarik kemeja seragamnya. Hinata pun berbalik dan memandang lurus bola mata sapphire naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun aku selalu menangis dan menyerah bahkan sebelum mencoba, aku selalu membuat pilihan yang salah, tapi kau membantuku mencari jalanku dan mengambil arah yang tepat naruto. Aku selalu mengejar-ngejar dirimu, aku ingin pergi bersama denganmu, aku ingin berjalan disisimu selalu, aku ingin berada disisimu selalu, kau merubahku naruto. Senyumulah yang menyelamatkanku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto, maukah kau menjadi ke-kekasihku?"ucap Hinata pada akhirnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya diam mematung, sedangkan pria disampingnya menggertakkan gigi dengan keras dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto masih diam mematung, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tadi Hinata ucapkan. Otaknya yang sudah tidak peka, ditambah pernyataan panjang dari Hinata semakin melambankan kinerja otaknya. Sedangkan Hinata langsung menunduk dengan wajah merah menyala serta memainkan jari-jarinya. Menunggu respon dari sang pujaan hati.

"a...Hinata-chan?"

Seketika Hinata langsung mendongak kala mendengar suara naruto, dengan hati dag dig dug, Hinata dengan sabar menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh sang pujaan hati.

"ba..bagaimana ya, ta-tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai a-adik."ucap naruto selanjutnya.

Jedderrr!sebuah halilintar tak kasat mata menyerang hati Hinata, membuatnya tak kuasa meneteskan air mata. Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan naruto sendiri. Hatinya terlalu sakit bahkan untuk memandang naruto yang berada dibelakang nya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, suasana hati Hinata memburuk, dia menjadi sangat cerewet dan mudah marah, padahal sudah 2 bulan berlalu, sifat Hinata sudah berubah 180 derajat. Dari gadis gagap, pendiam dan pemalu, menjadi gadis cerewet, glamor dan sensitif.

Seperti sekarang, Hinata dengan asal-asalan mengepel lantai kelasnya sendiri, sambil mengumpat keras akan teman nya yang menurutnya banyak alasan, sehingga tidak membantu Hinata untuk piket.

"ck kuso"erang sang gadis. Dengan kesal dia menendang ember yang berisi air bekas Pel, yang sialnya-karena-terlalu-kesal akhirnya terkena celana seorang siswa yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu, hendak kabur tetapi tangannya disentakkan dengan keras oleh orang tersebut hingga hampir tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan.

"ck kurang ajar!"ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Sasuke

"go-gomenasai."cicit Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, takut untuk melihat sang korban yang tak sengaja tersiram olehnya.

"kau harus tanggung jawab baka!"ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Hinata, didongak-kan wajah gadis tersebut, dan membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak sebentar. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya memasang ekspresi bingung dan takut.

"kau lihat saja nanti!"balas Sasuke sengit, dan pergi ke loker untuk mengambil seragam cadangannya, untung saja suasana kelas sudah sepi kerena hari sudah sore dan hanya orang yang sedang piket atau yang sedang mengikuti eskul saja yang masih berada di sekolah. Jika tidak, mau ditaruh kemana wajah konyol pangeran es ini yang tersiram air bekas Pel? Hell..

Hinata yang melihat itu, langsung mengelap lantai yang basah itu dan terburu-buru mengambil tas nya. Berlari secepat kilat menuju lapangan parkir dan langsung mengendarai sepeda motor biru nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. 'semoga, tak terjadi apa-apa.'doa nya dalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tanggal 4 Mei xxxx

"HYUUGA HINATA!"

Deg

Dengan gaya patah-patah Hinata menoleh.

Glek, di depannya terdapat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah kertas karton yang dipasang tali-seperti name tag sewaktu MOS, akan tetapi ukuranya yang lumayan besar.

"a-apa?" hilang sudah sifat pemarah Hinata, setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"pakai ini."

"A...APA?"ucap Hinata kaget, setelah menerima apa yang Sasuke tadi bawa. Yang lebih membuatnya kaget sekaligus merinding adalah, apa yang tertulis dikertas tersebut. 'AKU HYUUGA HINATA, AKU MENCINTAI UCHIHA SASUKE BUKAN UZUMAKI NARUTO'

"A..APA APAAN INI?!" teriak Hinata keras tepat didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Pakai ini bodoh!awas kalau kau berani melepasnya."ucap Sasuke yang menutup kedua telinganya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata, seringai puas terpatri dibibirnya.

.

.

Sepanjang sekolah, Hinata masih terus memakai tag tersebut. Tak peduli dengan tatapan sinis yang didapat gratis dari seluruh FG Sasuke. #sabar

.

.

Hampir setahun berlalu dan Hinata masih terus menggunakan tag tersebut. Dan hampir setiap waktu Hinata selalu bersama Sasuke. Terkadang Sasuke menyuruh yang aneh-aneh seperti harus memakai benda-benda pasangan yang Sasuke belikan untuknya. Membuat Hinata semakin dibenci oleh hampir seluruh siswi Konoha Gakuen, yang notaben-nya FG Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

'haih..apalagi lagi mau nya si pantat ayam itu' batin Hinata jengkel. Hinata menengok kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke membawa sebuah kotak yang entah apa isinya.

"ini..ambil dan buat burung bangau kertas."

"..."

"heh?"Sasuke menjentikan jarinya didepan Hinata. Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunan nya, 'hell..tak salah?buat apa' batin Hinata

"a-ano"

"hn?"

"memangnya harus berapa lembar yang harus kubuat."tanya Hinata mencoba memastikan

''1000"

Glek, Buset!

"kau Gila!"sembur Hinata. 'Cukup!sudah cukup aku menerima pembullyan aneh versi Sasuke, What the hell?menyuruhku membuat 1000 burung bangau kertas?ingin membuat tanganku ini keriting hah?'

"no no no, ambil ini dan harus selesai minggu depan sayang."ucapnya tak menerima penolakan. "dan aku akan kerumah mu nanti untuk mengambilnya."ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Hinata, tak sampai itu, Sasuke pun menjilat pelan belakang telinga Hinata.

"ck..Uchiha sialan!"geram Hinata setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkanya sendiri di koridor sekolah.

.

Seminggu ini Hinata dibuat sibuk dengan membuat 1000 burung bangau dari kertas origami. Meskipun enggan, Hinata tetap melakukanya. Untungnya Hanabi-adik Hinata dan temannya Moegi mau membantunya sehingga tugasnya sudah selesai pada hari sabtu. Hinata yang tak ingin besok Sasuke pergi kerumahnya dengan sengaja dan malas mengantarkanya langsung ke rumah Sasuke.

Setelah sampai ke mansion Uchiha, Hinata disambut oleh maid yang berkerja disana dan menawarkan untuk masuk, akan tetapi Hinata menolak dan menitipkan kotak tersebut agar diberikanya kepada Sasuke.

.

Pada hari senin. Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara seorang yang sudah lama tak didengarnya lagi. Naruto, dan tak diduga Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, akan tetapi Hinata merasa aneh, tak seperti waktu dulu setiap Hinata berada didekat Naruto wajahnya selalu merona merah."Hinata-chan, aku merindukanmu" Hinata hanya terdiam canggung.

"sejak hari itu, kau bahkan enggan menyapaku, sebenarnya waktu itu aku.."

"maaf aku baru sadar sekarang, setelah aku jauh darimu aku sekarang mengerti, aku seperti kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan lebih dari sekedar adik.."Naruto terdiam sejenak."omae wa koto ga suki da." Ucap naruto akhirnya.

Deg

Remasan kuat terasa di dada seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berada dibalik tembok mendengarkan percakapan adam-hawa tersebut. Dia mencengkram dadanya dan beranjak pergi, melupakan niatan untuk menemui Hinata untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

'ck..'

Hinata merasa hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya, meskipun setiap hari merupakan hari sial semenjak insiden 'air pel pembawa berkah'. Dimulai dari pernyataan tiba-tiba naruto yang membuatnya pusing kepala, karena saking pusing nya dia sampai menabrak Anko-sensei sewaktu dibelokan koridor, ditambah dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah menghindarinya. Hampir seluruh waktu kelas 2 SMA nya dia habiskan dengan Sasuke, meskipun dengan tidak manis tentunya, tetapi Hinata merindukan suara Sasuke, merindukan untuk berdebat denganya, merindukan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah melembut jika berhadapan denganya.

'arrghh ada apa denganku'

Seminggu berlalu, dan sekarang tanggal 4 Mei. Hinata sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan hari ini dia akan menemuinya. Kata Kiba-teman sekelas Sasuke, dia berada di lapangan basket dan tak butuh lama Hinata sudah sampai disana. Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang bermain basket melawan kelasnya sendiri-kelas 12-B.

Hinata mengamati Sasuke dalam diam, mengamati wajah serius Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket membuatnya terpesona. Pertandingan pun selesai, dengan kemenangan berada dipihak Sasuke. Hinata dengan terburu-buru menghampiri Sasuke, yang ternyata Sasuke sedang dipeluk mesra oleh gadis berambut gulali. Melihat itu wajah Hinata memerah karena marah, dengan cepat dihentakkan nya tangan gadis tersebut dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, Hinata menangis dan memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

"hiks..pantat ayam sialan!"

"Hinata.."

"kemana saja kau, meninggalkanku sendiri setelah aku mulai menyayangimu.."

Sasuke melepas pelukan Hinata, dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata yang mengetahuinya semakin terisak.

Tak lama Sasuke kembali dan membawa sebuah microfon dan sebuah kotak besar, yang ternyata isinya adalah burung bangau kertas yang waktu itu Hinata buat.

"Hinata.."

Hinata masih sibuk mengelap air mata nya.

"Hinata, kau tahu arti dari 1000 burung bangau kertas?"

"katanya, dengan membuat ini satu keinginanmu akan terkabul.."

"dan sekarang aku harap yang kau inginkan adalah aku.."

"Hyuuga Hinata, suki da..."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang Hinata. "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"Hinata terlonjak kaget. Mengetahui orang yang telah memeluknya adalah orang yang sedang dilamunkan,membuatnya terkikik pelan.

"kenapa?"tanya orang tersebut.

"kau tahu, hari ini tanggal berapa anata?"

"4 Mei."

"hihi, kamu ingat ada apa pada tanggal itu?"

"hn tentu saja, itu hari pernikahan kita." Ucapnya sambil menyusupkan kepalanya dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari leher istrinya.

"uh..se-selain itu."ucapnya setengah mendesah, mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuatnya menggeliat.

"hn baiklah aku menyerah."ucapnya mengalah sambil menggigit gemas belakang telinga istrinya.

"kau ingat, itu adalah tanggal dimana aku pertama kali dibully olehmu. Padahal di Jepang, tanggal 4 mei adalah hari anti pembullyan, tetapi kau?dasar Uchiha!kau menyebalkan sekali."ucap Hinata kesal. Sang suami membalikan tubuh istrinya. Dilihatnya sang istri yang kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat itu sang suami langsung mengecup bibir menggoda istrinya.

Kecupan singkat itu terlepas."tapi tanggal itu juga tanggal dimana kau menembak-ku di lapangan basket, lucu sekali. Karena orang yang kau bully ternyata orang yang kau cintai, harusnya kau perlakukan aku dengan romantis, bukannya membully-ku dengan yang aneh-aneh, dasar Uchiha arogan."

"hn"balas sang suami dan malah memberikan pelukan erat untuk istrinya.

"Sa-Sasuke kun..."

"Hinata, engkau tahu berapa lama waktu agar aku bisa mendapat perhatianmu?dan demi Tuhan, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita berumur 7 tahun!dan yang ada dalam pikiranmu hanya dobe sialan itu."

"..."

"kau tak tahu betapa frustasinya aku ketika kau menembak naruto diatap sekolah?sedang ada aku di samping si dobe itu."

"..."

"dari dulu aku memang tak pernah ada dihatimu, kau selalu memikirkan si do-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapanya, bibirnya telah di tahan oleh jari telunjuk Hinata. "sssttt..aku tahu, yang penting sekarang aku sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."ucap Hinata langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Sasuke, wajahnya memerah karena malu, Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukan tersebut. Tangan kokohnya dengan gesit mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala bridal style, sambil mencium bibir Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar. Dengan pelan Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata, dan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hinata.."ucap Sasuke terdengar parau, Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata seperti buah tomat kesukaannya, mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka. Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu dengan cepat langsung mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"su-suke..jangan"ucap Hinata ragu.

''kenapa?"terdengar suara Sasuke yang seperti menahan sesuatu

"a-aku.."

Tak menghiraukan apa yang akan Hinata katakan, Sasuke beranjak dan mendekati tubuh Hinata-siap untuk menerkam istrinya, tak peduli jika Hinata tak menginginkan nya. Melihat hal itu Hinata menjadi gugup, dan dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berteriak.

"JANGAN SEKARANG SASUKE, AKU SEDANG DATANG BULAN."suara Hinata mengagetkan Sasuke, seolah sebuah mantra yang membuat Sasuke mematung seketika. Melihat itu, Hinata langsung kabur keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"ARRGGGHHHH...Siklus Bulanan sialan!"raung Sasuke yang cukup terdengar oleh Hinata didalam dapur.

 **OWARI**

 **Haha rasain Lo, pantat ayam mesum ! "plak #dichidori Sasuke**

 **Yeay akhirnya jadi ^^ Fict pertama, Gajeneess Banget T.T Gomenasai #bungkuk_bungkuk**

 **Awalnya dibuat untuk event SHBF ,tapi sayangnya tak memenuhi syarat karena 2k+ T.T #gk_nanya**

 **Tapi mengingat kata mutiara Naruto**

 **''Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah,tapi orang yang tak berusaha berpartisipasi lebih buruk dari pada rempah'' (?) #plak_gubrag**

 **Kritik &saran ya,di tabok jg boleh.. .**


End file.
